All for you
by Silivren-Diademed
Summary: Pick ME!!! Pick MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! [George and Al story. Kinda violent =) ]
1. Sweet dreams and stolen toast

Disclaimer: I disclaim all things that need disclaiming, everything else is mine! :P  
  
Rating: I think it should be PG but to be safe, the rating gods ( hehe the little voices in my head) have told me to make it PG-13 so that's what it is.  
  
Warning: I warn you all.  
  
  
  
  
  
All for you.  
  
  
  
1 Chp1 Sweet dreams and stolen toast.  
  
********  
  
Alicia felt the wind tugging at her robes as she zoomed around the pitch, trying get into position near Katie.  
  
Katie was having trouble, with both beaters focusing on her. Alicia urged her broom forward to catch the quaffle that had been dropped in her direction and, feeling the quaffle land perfectly in her arms, she raced off toward the goal posts.  
  
Suddenly there was pain.  
  
Her eyes watered and her head ached. She couldn't help it,  
  
She dropped the quaffle. Although her eyes were watering heavily, she could just make out Bole.  
  
Bole had just hit her on the head with his beaters club, the stupid git!  
  
Her eyes began to clear and she watched, as George Weasley flew around Bole and elbowed him in the face in retaliation. A furious Madam Hooch flew up towards them.  
  
She momentarily forgot about her aching head and began to think about George,  
  
The sweet, funny, strong, handsome, smart…  
  
  
  
"Oi! Alicia!" George yelled across the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Alicia looked up from her conversation with Angelina.  
  
"What?" She called back  
  
"Want to come to the ball with me?"  
  
She gave George an adoring sort of look.  
  
"All right then." She turned back to Angelina and carried on chatting, with a bit of a grin on her face.  
  
"ALICIA!!!"  
  
"Wha..?" Alicia blindly asked the voice that had jerked her from her dreams. She sat up in her four-poster bed and opened her eyes.  
  
The mystery waker-upper turned out to be her roommate, and best friend, Angelina Johnson.  
  
"Get up!" Angelina told Alicia "Katie and the others are down at breakfast already, the match is on in half an hour so hurry up or we wont get good seats!" Angelina said in a rush, rummaging for her socks.  
  
Alicia didn't know why Angelina needed to have socks that matched her outfit; no one could see them under her pants anyway.  
  
"Relax Angelina, it's only Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." She said sleepily, wishing she could go back to her dream.  
  
Angelina however didn't pay any attention to her and went down to the common room to continue her hunt for afore mentioned socks.  
  
Deciding that she should get dressed, she stretched, rolled out of bed, pulled on a pair of jeans, a shirt and her "A" jumper she had gotten last Christmas from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
After Angelina had finally found her socks (in her shoes) they ran down to the great hall to have a quick breakfast. It was empty of everyone but a few teachers and students who either had work to be done, or a detention. Almost everyone was already at the match.  
  
They found Fred Weasley waiting where they usually sat, and walked over to him.  
  
Fred was usually never in a hurry, unless he was running from Snape or Filch, or unless Angelina was wearing her swimsuit, so it was very out of the ordinary that he didn't even give them time to say hello before he started.  
  
"C'mon, we have to go, they're gonna start soon!" He said anxiously, handing them a piece of toast each and herding them out of the great hall, and down to the pitch.  
  
Alicia quickly finished off her toast and tried to keep up with Fred, who was pulling her and Angelina along by their arms.  
  
"Fred, you know, we can walk without you pulling us along." Angelina said, munching on her own piece of toast.  
  
Fred didn't stop.  
  
"I'm sorry, but our new captain has developed Wood's slightly hysterical, panicky, lets train for everything nature, and we wouldn't want to make her mad now, would we?" Fred said, amused, still pulling them towards the already crowded pitch.  
  
Alicia's arm was starting to get tingly from his tight grip.  
  
"Tell you what, Fred." Alicia started "If you let us walk all by ourselves, we promise to walk really fast, so we don't invoke Katie's wrath, How's that?" She asked.  
  
He stopped pulling and turned around, still holding onto them, as though he thought they were going to run away just to get Katie mad at him.  
  
"Hmm." Said Fred, pretending to think it over. "If I release my amazingly strong hold on you, you wont get into any mischief now, will you?" He said, sounding a lot like Percy.  
  
Alicia and Angelina looked at each other, then at Fred and nodded.  
  
" We-ell" He sang. "I suppose I can do that." He said, eyes twinkling.  
  
Alicia looked at Angelina. She had seen it too.  
  
Fred released their arms, flashed them a toothy grin, grabbed the remainder of Angelina's toast and tore off towards the quidditch pitch.  
  
Angelina stood there for a second, her mouth open, then ran after him to retrieve the stolen toast. Alicia laughed and raced after both of them.  
  
  
  
Alicia, Angelina and Fred stopped at the bottom of the stands to catch their breath, and then continued up the stairs to where Harry, Ron (the newly appointed keeper), Hermione, Katie and George sat waiting for them.  
  
"Where have you guys been?! The match starts in five minutes!" Katie said, exasperated.  
  
She looked at Fred for an explanation.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" said Fred defensively. "They were late!"  
  
" Oh, and I suppose it's my fault that Alicia slept in?" Angelina demanded.  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't leave until you found your socks!" Alicia stated.  
  
Katie held up her hand to stop them.  
  
"Okay, okay, you're here now so lets just watch the match! I want you to watch your positions, how they move, fly, look for weaknesses! WE MUST WIN THE CUP!" Katie exclaimed, sounding remarkably like Wood.  
  
Alicia sat down between George and Katie.  
  
"Hi Leesh" George said with a grin.  
  
Alicia felt a chill go through her.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
"Hi George."  
  
There was silence. Alicia mentally slapped herself. Why couldn't she talk to George anymore? He had been one of her best friends since they were first years and he and Fred had found her and Lee in the secret passage leading to Hogsmeade, holding all they could carry of butter beer and various other sweets. Needless to say they had helped, four people can carry more than two.  
  
"Captains shake hands." Madam Hooch yelled, way down bellow the stands.  
  
Roger Davies and Hufflepuff's new captain, and seeker, Georgina Rellings shook hands.  
  
The teams mounted their brooms, Ravenclaw looking very cocky. Hufflepuff looked quietly determined.  
  
Fred and Angelina were making bets on how quickly the match would be over and how much Ravenclaw would win by.  
  
George was looking down at the pitch and smiling.  
  
He leaned towards Fred and Angelina.  
  
"5 galleons Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw by at least 200 points." George said, like it was a sure thing.  
  
Fred laughed.  
  
"It's your money dear brother." and continued laughing.  
  
George leaned over to look again at the teams on the pitch.  
  
"I don't think Hufflepuff are going to be as easy to beat anymore." He said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Alicia looked down as they kicked off. She couldn't help but think of how different George and Fred really were.  
  
She was surprised, as was everyone else, to see Thomas Reems, a Hufflepuff chaser, take possession of the quaffle first.  
  
He flew circles around the confused Ravenclaws, passed to one of his fellow chasers, who speed towards the goalposts and effortlessly put it past the Ravenclaw keeper.  
  
George looked at Alicia.  
  
"They want to win, for Diggory." He said quietly.  
  
No one felt comfortable talking about Cedric.  
  
Alicia couldn't say anything as she watched Georgina circle, Cho Chang hot on her tail.  
  
Then she must have seen the snitch, because she went straight into a dive, Cho Chang still following her. The people in the stands stood up on their seats, searching with their binoculars for the snitch. She was going dangerously fast, only a few feet from the pitch, and still going straight down. The crowd was still standing on their seats, holding their breath.  
  
Suddenly Georgina pulled out of the dive, and Cho Chang, unable to pull out, crashed into the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
Cheers rang out from the Hufflepuff stands.  
  
No one at all was paying attention to the injured Ravenclaw seeker, not even Harry, who usually had no problems whatsoever watching Cho.  
  
Everyone was watching Georgina, the Hufflepuff seeker, who had just pulled off a wronski feint.  
  
Even the Slytherins were speechless, unable to find anything bad to say about the Hufflepuff team.  
  
While all this had been happening, the Hufflepuff chasers had been putting quaffle after quaffle past the stunned Ravenclaw keeper.  
  
Cho Chang climbed back onto her broom, her left arm looked wrong. It was hanging differently. She was back in the air and following Rellings again, furious; she had been made a fool by a Hufflepuff.  
  
Georgina went into another dive, and this time she really must have seen the snitch, as both Hufflepuff beaters aimed the bludgers at Cho, with stunning accuracy. She was knocked off course, narrowly avoiding a goalpost.  
  
It was all over.  
  
Hufflepuff had beaten Ravenclaw 220-0.  
  
Cheers rang out from the Hufflepuff stands, and a flood of yellow filled the pitch, as the Hufflepuff team was hoisted onto the shoulders of their fellow house members.  
  
Gryffindor soon added their cheers, but the Ravenclaw and Slytherin stands were deathly silent.  
  
Katie looked at the Gryffindor team.  
  
"We have a problem." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
The end!!! ( Of chp1 anyway. Sorry if this is bad, it's my first fic, so I apologize. I couldn't find the Hufflepuff team names, so I made them up. I don't really like Hufflepuff, but they needed to win for Cedric and it can't always be slytherin and gryffindor going at it. Anyway, please review, constructive criticism is very, very welcome!  
  
P.S: I know there isn't any George/Alicia yet, but I needed to introduce the characters first, and try and get some sort of story line! Toodeloo! :0) 


	2. Surprises all around

Disclaimer: I don't' own any of the characters, except for the ones I do, which belong to me. = P  
  
Rating: Um, PG-13?  
  
Warning: This is my first fic. Dun Dun DA!!! * crowd gasps, people faint etc.*  
  
A little gingerbread man says, "you're a monster!"  
  
  
  
1.1  
  
1.2  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 All for you  
  
  
  
Chp2 Surprises all around.  
  
Alicia woke up to the sound of rain, pouring in torrents against the castle, and Katie arguing with Angelina.  
  
"We can't practice! It's pouring out there, not to mention blowing a gale. We wont be able to see the quaffle, let alone the snitch!" Angelina shouted, annoyed.  
  
Katie didn't seem to notice Angelina's mood and continued.  
  
"We need to train in all conditions, Angelina. This qualifies as a condition, and it's also in our practice time, so we might as well make the most of it." Said Katie calmly.  
  
Alicia got out of bed.  
  
"You've been talking to Wood again, haven't you Katie?" said Alicia. She watched, as Katie suddenly grew uncomfortable.  
  
"I only owled him for practice tips. He is playing professional quidditch after all." Katie replied defensively, blushing slightly.  
  
Everyone knew Katie liked Wood and vice versa, but they were both to blind to see it.  
  
Regaining her motivation she told them to meet her at the pitch in twenty minutes, while she went off to wake the boys.  
  
Alicia and Angelina grudgingly showered and changed into their quidditch robes and headed down to the pitch.  
  
Alicia wished she had stayed in bed. Her nice, warm bed. Warm. She was freezing.  
  
"God it's cold!" said Angelina, hugging herself in attempt to keep warm.  
  
"I kn-know what you m-mean!" said Alicia, stuttering from the cold wind and rain.  
  
They got down to the change rooms to find the rest of the team, plus Hermione and Ginny sitting there, perfectly dry.  
  
"Huh?!" exclaimed Alicia as she and Angelina stood there, soaked to the bone and freezing.  
  
"Ah, you're finally here!" said Katie looking up from her various diagrams of plays and strategies.  
  
Alicia just stood there, disbelieving.  
  
"How on earth did you walk through that" she pointed to the changing room door "and end up perfectly dry?!" Alicia demanded angrily.  
  
Fred laughed and held his arms out to her and Angelina.  
  
"Like this!" He said, making a grab for Angelina. She danced out of his reach and  
  
glared at him, but he kept coming.  
  
"Fred Weasley, don't you dare!" Angelina said, looking around for an exit other than the one he had moved in front of.  
  
Fred laughed evilly, and chased her out into the rain.  
  
George laughed, got up, grabbed two towels and handed them to Alicia.  
  
" Actually we used these, no one thought to bring wands, but I'm willing to try Fred's way if you want." He said, giving Alicia a huge grin.  
  
She felt the color rising in her cheeks and looked away quickly. Luckily no one seemed to notice. She dried off and dropped her towels.  
  
When she looked back, she saw George, staring at her with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
"Oh no, George. It's way too cold out there and I just got dry again." She said in her reasoning voice, thinking George was, after all, much more reasonable than Fred.  
  
She was obviously wrong.  
  
His grin widened and he started to advance, forcing Alicia towards the exit.  
  
"George, don't…"  
  
"Please, George…"  
  
"Pleeaseee?!!" she said, actually pleading with him.  
  
He laughed.  
  
He lunged.  
  
She yelped and ran.  
  
"Is anyone taking this seriously?!" Katie asked.  
  
She looked over at the rest of them to see Hermione and Ron leaning on each other, asleep, Ginny curled, also asleep, next to Harry, who was watching Ginny with an unreadable expression on his face, mumbling to himself.  
  
Katie threw up her hands in frustration, and got up to get her broom.  
  
She heard a metallic click. Harry looked up. They both ran to the door.  
  
  
  
Alicia ran out into the rain, and instantly regretted it.  
  
She couldn't see Fred and Angelina anywhere.  
  
She dashed across the pitch. Why on earth did she choose this retched weather over George? Come to think of it, why would George chase her out into this?  
  
Alicia didn't have time to think about it. While she was thinking about George, she had stopped running, and was now standing halfway across the pitch.  
  
Alicia was about to spin around and look for George, when a rough hand grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. Another hand went over her eyes.  
  
"George Weasley, let me go!" She said, wiggling in his strong grip,  
  
but not actually wanting to escape. She heard someone behind her laugh.  
  
It wasn't George.  
  
"ALICIA!" she heard George's voice call from the other side of the pitch. There was the sound of flesh connecting with flesh, yells and thuds.  
  
Someone had George.  
  
"I suppose I better let you go before Mr. Boyfriend comes and gets me!" her captor said sarcastically.  
  
"LEESH!" George yelled again.  
  
The person behind her laughed.  
  
"I don't need his help, you brainless git!" She said, angrily.  
  
"Oh yeah, watcha gonna do?" He said with a laugh. People nearby laughed too.  
  
Alicia started to get really angry. She hated people who saw her and figured; she's so tiny, what could she possibly do?  
  
Well, she was capable of a whole lot more than people thought.  
  
"Well, I am just a girl. What could I do to get away?" Alicia asked mockingly, although she was starting to worry. George hadn't yelled in a while, he could be hurt. She was also getting very wet.  
  
More laughter.  
  
The grip around her arms and waist loosened slightly.  
  
She struck; her leg flew up past her head and kicked her captor in the face.  
  
Pulling away, she spun around to look her assailants in the face.  
  
She wasn't surprised to find whom she found.  
  
There stood Marcus Flint, face scrunched up in pain, trying not to cry.  
  
Malfoy and a two other Huge Slytherins were behind him.  
  
Across the pitch she could make out a pile of Slytherins, very large Slytherins, struggling with something.  
  
Flint pulled himself together and yelled in their direction " That's enough! Bring him over!" He looked at Alicia and sneered maliciously. Any other time she would have laughed. It isn't possible to sneer effectively with a squashed nose.  
  
Then Alicia realized.  
  
They were struggling with George.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Alicia demanded, furious.  
  
The hulking Slytherins had reached them and were heaving and panting with the effort of carrying an enraged Weasley. They dropped George on the ground.  
  
He got up and ran over to Alicia and began inspecting her face for injuries. He would have checked elsewhere, but the Slytherins were watching and he didn't have the time.  
  
"George…" Alicia said while he was examining her face.  
  
"George." She said again, those Slytherins weren't going to wait for whatever they wanted.  
  
"GEORGE!"  
  
"Sorry Leesh." He said, not sounding sorry at all, but stopping.  
  
Suddenly Alicia heard a loud bang and looked towards the changing rooms.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors, minus Fred and Angelina, came charging across the pitch.  
  
They came to a halt next to George and Alicia.  
  
"Where the hell have you guys been?!!" George demanded.  
  
"Alicia could've been hurt!" He said, sounding angry.  
  
"George, I'm fine. Rea…" Alicia was cut off by Marcus Flint.  
  
"If you're quite done, I really need to talk to Alicia." Flint said with a smirk "Alone."  
  
This caused a small uproar in the Gryffindors.  
  
"You've gotta be joking, you great flobberworm!"  
  
"Oh come off it!"  
  
"How stupid do you think we are?!?!"  
  
They all shouted at the same time, although George's insults were, well, a little more insulting.  
  
"Guys, relax. I'll be fine." Alicia said, more confidently than she felt.  
  
Flint walked up to her and took hold of her arm.  
  
"That's my girl. Lets go over there." Flint taunted.  
  
George's eyes widened, then narrowed and it took Ron, Harry, Katie and Hermione to hold him back, and they were really working to keep him away from Flint.  
  
Alicia pulled her arm away slowly and looked Flint straight in the eye.  
  
"I don't think so, Marcus." She said calmly.  
  
"Alright then, Alicia. Where would you like to go?" He replied acidly.  
  
She sighed. She had to go, they might hurt the others. Alicia looked around. The only open place other than where they were standing was the goalposts at the other end of the pitch.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"How about the goalposts Flint?" she asked as calmly as she could manage.  
  
He rubbed his nose.  
  
"Fine by me. Come on guys." Flint said calling the other Slytherins with him.  
  
Alicia looked at George. He stopped struggling.  
  
"I'll be fine." She whispered.  
  
George just looked at Flint, his eyes filled with absolute hatred.  
  
Flint laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The end again! Ooooo, scary!!! Hehehe, what does Flint want? Will he get it? Will George kill Flint?  
  
Will we find out where Fred and Angelina went? (I think we all know :D hehhehheh.)  
  
Anyway, Pleeease review!!! I also need to know if I'm doing this right, so constructive criticism is very, very welcome! Have a good day/night!!! Toodeloo! :o) 


	3. Cloaks, vandalism, animagi and announcem...

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own anyone in this story, except the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and other minor characters I have had to make up, they all belong to J.K Rowling *Bow down to my pile of HP books*  
  
Warning: Seeing as people who didn't like this story didn't review it, I am forced to continue writing this story badly, so if you don't like the story, TELL ME WHY!!! I can't write this by myself, I need suggestions etc!(  
  
A/N: A big thanks to Juvenus, ld vld, me, LiL PinK DraGon, coolchick207, luisa and Jewelie for reviewing my story. A HUGE big thank you to PotterPrincess for putting this story in her Favorites!!!! Also thank you to anyone who bothered to read this story.  
  
  
  
1 ALL FOR YOU  
  
  
  
Chp 3 Cloaks, vandalism, animagi and announcements.  
  
George's POV.  
  
As soon as the Slytherins and Alicia reached the goalposts, George started thrashing again. Katie and Ron were trying to pin his arms but weren't having much luck, Harry and Hermione were trying to grab his flailing legs without being hit. In the end Ginny sat on him.  
  
"George! Calm down!!!" Ginny yelled at her writhing brother, struggling not to be thrown off.  
  
He stopped suddenly.  
  
"You guys are right," He said looking into the distance " She'll be fine. I need to feed Errol. Bye." He got up and ran as fast as he could towards the castle, leaving a confused lot of Gryffindors standing at the pitch. He didn't even hear Ron when he yelled  
  
"Wodaya mean? You don't have to feed the owls! And Errol's at the Burrow!"  
  
George kept running until he was out of sight to anyone on the pitch. Not slowing down, he headed for one of the many small gardens in the Hogwarts grounds and ran straight over to the fountain in the center of the garden, he looked around quickly and finding no one but himself there, he pushed the cherub on it down hard.  
  
The fountain rotated and shifted sideways, making a twin-size opening leading to a short flight of stairs.  
  
George flew down the familiar steps and down the narrow passage. He heard the fountain shut a fair way back.  
  
He kept down the passage until he heard voices above him.  
  
Flint was talking.  
  
"…what he did, and… lets just say that it really wouldn't be good for him if Snape found out exactly who put the underwater enchantment on his room, who put the filibuster firework in his pumpkin juice. Need I go on?"  
  
"No Flint, that really won't be necessary. Just tell me what you want."  
  
There was no mistaking who's voice that was.  
  
He didn't know how she could sound so calm!  
  
There was laughter.  
  
George's pulse raced. He wanted to be up there!  
  
"Well Leesh," Flint leered "As you know Slytherin used to be a wonderful quidditch side, some might even say the best, although I have to admit, Gryffindor weren't bad."  
  
George heard snarls, he assumed from the other Slytherins.  
  
" I'm sure you saw Hufflepuff play the other day. I'm forced to say they were, well… better than our side anticipated. I have no doubts you know how hard it is to train and prepare for difficult competition. It's especially hard when there are two sides to prepare for. Very time consuming."  
  
George stifled a laugh. Flint really shouldn't talk like that. Malfoy must have written it down for him.  
  
"Are you suggesting what I think you are Marcus?" Alicia asked without emotion.  
  
"What I am suggesting is that it would be very beneficial for Slytherin if they didn't have to worry about Gryffindor having an, unexpected, win." Flint said maliciously.  
  
He heard Alicia laugh.  
  
"Look Flint, I don't know if it occurred to you, but wouldn't it have been better to black mail the captain of the team? I'm just one of three chasers. How can I influence the game enough for Slytherin to win, and more to the point, why would I ?!?!" Alicia asked, incredulous.  
  
George could only marvel at their stupidity. Why not try to blackmail Katie, or Harry? He didn't think Slytherins were totally braindead.  
  
He heard more laughter.  
  
" Well, we thought we'd leave the how up to you, and as for why, how's this for motivation?!" Flint said with amusement, then he  
  
must have shown her something.  
  
He heard a shriek, then an all to familiar sound.  
  
He'd been in enough fights to know when punches were being thrown.  
  
George ran.  
  
Back up the long corridor, up the stairs. He triggered the mechanism that opened he fountain.  
  
He waited anxiously while the fountain shifted to let him through.  
  
He sprung out and dashed down to the pitch.  
  
He stopped when he saw them.  
  
Malfoy rolling on the ground, from what George could tell he had had his groin severely kicked. Flint, still with a bloody nose from last time, was holding a black eyed and furious Bole at bay. Derrick was clutching his stomach with his good arm, the other hung limply at his side.  
  
He looked over at the other side of the melee and saw Katie still standing in battle position, legs apart, one arm in front and one at her side, as though Bole might break free. A very embarrassed Ginny was inspecting Harry's side that had apparently been injured.  
  
He saw Ron, talking to Alicia. He ran over to them.  
  
"Ron, I'm fine!" Said a very angry Alicia.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you're spiffing for someone with a broken leg!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"What?!!" George demanded.  
  
"George! Are you ok? Did they get you?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Who broke your leg?!" George said, enraged.  
  
" It's okay George I'm fi…"  
  
"No it's bloody not fine! Alicia, your leg is broken! Who did it?" George asked.  
  
"It was Flint." Ron said, angry.  
  
" It's ok George, I started it. Besides, I did break Derrick's arm." Alicia said, trying not to show she was feeling any pain.  
  
It didn't work as well as she'd hoped, because George saw her flinch.  
  
He was about to say something, when he heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"Whoa, I think we missed something Lina."  
  
George turned to see to rather ruffled Gryffindors, Fred and Angelina.  
  
" It's about bloody time you git!" George said to his twin.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Well you're here know, help me carry Leesh." He said.  
  
"I think you can carry little Alicia all by yourself George." Fred said, resulting in protests from Alicia, who was rather touchy about her build.  
  
"Look Fred, she has a broken arm ok, help me lift her." George said exasperatedly.  
  
He bent to pick up Alicia, when he heard a voice he knew all to well.  
  
"Oh, my!" Professor McGonagal yelped when she saw the battlefield. Behind her was Hermione, and to his dismay, sweeping down the hill towards them was Professor Snape, looking delightfully evil as usual.  
  
"Miss Granger, go and fetch Madam Pomfrey, and tell her to bring stretchers. Lots of them." Professor McGonagal said faintly.  
  
"Get away! Stop it both you!" Professor McGonagal yelled at Katie and Bole, who were wrestling on the ground, after Bole had broken free of Flint's grip and lunged at Alicia and Katie blocked him.  
  
Angelina and Flint pulled them apart, and held them, as they were still trying to kill each other.  
  
"I see that the Gryffindors are up to their tricks again. It's no wonder really, with four Weasleys and Potter." Snape hissed darkly.  
  
"May I suggest as punishment that the Gryffindor team be removed from the cup, as they were trying to sabotage the Slytherin team." He continued.  
  
" I hardly think that it was entirely Gryffindors fault, and if they were going to sabotage any team, which they most certainly would not, it would be Hufflepuff, not Slytherin." Said McGonagal, who had overcome her shock and was quickly growing agitated.  
  
Then Madam Pomfrey, Hermione and ten house elves came to where they were all standing.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, and began fussing over everyone. The house elves gently put people onto the stretchers, and McGonagal charmed them so they would levitate to the infirmary.  
  
As soon as Alicia was placed on her stretcher, Flint walked over to her. She sat up, looked him in the eye and nodded slowly. His mouth split into a huge grin.  
  
Adrenalin pumped through his body. He was going to kill that bloody bastard!  
  
He started to move, but felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Not now." Fred said, his hand still on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"There are worse things then death, and I think you can arrange a few of them."  
  
George stared at Flint's back, trying to bore holes into it. Flint felt eyes on him and turned around.  
  
Few things will wipe a smirk off a Slytherin's face.  
  
Seeing someone who is restraining themselves from killing you by a thread will do that to people, even Slytherins.  
  
  
  
Ginny's POV.  
  
Ginny Weasley sat on the floor of the library, looking on the bottom shelf in the restricted section. It was the day after the big fight had happened, and she was still exhausted, trying to protect Harry will do that to you.  
  
She replaced the book she had been looking at and pulled another massive volume from the tightly packed shelf.  
  
She began searching through the index for what she wanted.  
  
Everyone present at the pitch yesterday had gotten a detention, and each had ten points deducted from their houses.  
  
Luckily there had been more Slytherins than Gryffindors, who were still first in points, closely followed by Hufflepuff.  
  
After their quidditch victory, the entire house had been spurred to new heights to gain points for their house.  
  
She replaced the book and grabbed another.  
  
The detentions were set for tonight, nine o'clock.  
  
Just as Ginny was about to close the book, a folded piece of paper fell from between the pages.  
  
Ginny put the book aside and picked the piece of paper up.  
  
She unfolded it. It said; Ones seeking escape  
  
From the imprisonment  
  
Of their true form,  
  
Greaendela's Tear.  
  
Ginny looked at the note. Curious. Greaendela's Tear? It was sure to be a book, why else would this be left in a library?  
  
She didn't bother with the card catalogue, it probably wouldn't be in there, and Hermione was probably the only one at Hogwarts besides Madam Pince who knew how to use it.  
  
She pulled out her wand.  
  
"Accio Greaenadela's Tear." Ginny whispered.  
  
She had learnt the spell watching Harry when he was in the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
She watched as a shelf, three above her's, began to shake. She looked around nervously, books shaking aren't all that quiet.  
  
No one else was there, Madam Pince was lecturing Denis Creevey, who had now taken to worshiping Fred, about why fire lizards should not be set loose in a library.  
  
A book shook itself loose from the rest and zoomed into her hands.  
  
It was small but thick. Greaendela's Tear was written in gold across the dusty book. She opened it and checked the index page.  
  
Like a few of the other, older books, it had a card in the back that said who had borrowed it. Ginny looked at the names. There were only three. Minny McGonagal, S.Snape, Sirius Black.  
  
She shuddered. This book must have been kept hidden if only these particular people had seen it.  
  
She looked down the index and came to a stop.  
  
Animagus Magic…Pg1384.  
  
Ginny closed the book. It had what she wanted. She put the other book back on its shelf.  
  
Ginny grabbed her wand.  
  
"terianum transfigra." She said quietly.  
  
Then Ginny snuck out of the restricted section and to the front desk.  
  
Madam Pince saw her waiting and, with a stern warning to Denis, she came over to Ginny.  
  
"Hello Ginny, how are you today?" She asked politely. Most people didn't like Madam Pince because she was snappish and very much like a vulture. She wasn't that bad if you were a regular in her beloved library, and of course didn't hurt her wonderful books.  
  
"Hello Madam Pince, I'm quite well, thank you." She said, putting her book on the counter.  
  
"Ah, you're reading muggle books now. No doubt Hermione introduced you to them. Not what you'd be used to, but they are rather good." Madam Pince said, looking lovingly at what appeared to be a copy of Hamlet by some muggle named William Shakespeare.  
  
Ginny silently thanked George for teaching her that spell. He hadn't actually meant to, but she had over heard him.  
  
"Yes, Hermione lent me a copy of one of her muggle books and I really enjoyed it. I thought there might be other good ones around." Ginny said easily. You could only be around Fred and George so long before the knack of stretching the truth rubbed off on you.  
  
She said goodbye to Madam Pince and dashed out of the library towards the Gryffindor common room to show Hermione what she had finally found.  
  
  
  
1.1 George's POV  
  
George Weasley waited for the last Slytherin to leave. It was dinnertime, one of the only chances to get all of the Slytherins out of their dorms for a while.  
  
He walked over to the gargoyle that stood guard over the entrance to the Slytherin lair.  
  
"Mudbloods devoured." He said, marveling at the password. Only a Slytherin Statue could have such an awful password.  
  
The gargoyle moved from the wall, revealing the entrance.  
  
Without any hesitation he stepped inside.  
  
The gargoyle moved back to block entrance again.  
  
He didn't waste any time in the common room, he went straight down the stairs marked "Boys Dorms"  
  
He continued down until he reached the place he was looking for.  
  
"Seventh Year"  
  
He smiled to himself.  
  
Now he could get some dirt on Flint, and maybe some others as well. They wouldn't be able to hurt Alicia anymore.  
  
He opened the door and stepped through the threshold, into the room where Flint resided.  
  
It was…oppressing.  
  
The walls had no adornments at all they were just green. The furniture was crafted in a very flamboyant way, but seemed dark, evil even.  
  
He stopped himself in the middle of his thoughts. This wasn't what he was here for. He walked over to what he thought was Flint's bed. He looked at the table next to it. Yes, he thought looking at books with M.Flint labeled on it, this was Flint's.  
  
He opened a drawer. Nothing interesting.  
  
He opened the next one.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He continued through Flint's drawers to no avail.  
  
He also went through both of the wardrobes. He thought it very strange that three boys could have need of more than one wardrobe.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He was about to give up, when something caught his eye.  
  
A brown corner of something was sticking out of Flint's pillowcase. He must have knocked it somehow. He didn't think Flint would have left it like that, he wasn't that stupid.  
  
He walked over to the bed and carefully removed it.  
  
It was a book, dark brown leather with a lock.  
  
George laughed.  
  
Flint had a diary!  
  
He quickly opened it and flipped through.  
  
Once again something caught his eye.  
  
He quickly turned back a page to where he had seen her name.  
  
He began to read. At first there wasn't anything interesting, then he found it.  
  
……Alicia Spinnet will regret having turned me down! I don't really want to hurt her. But I need to. It's the only way. Then after she's been around me she'll see what a great guy I am! Good bye to that bloody fuckin' git she hangs around with, Fred Weasley? Anyway you're the only one I can tell journal beca…….  
  
The page came out of the "journal" with a rip.  
  
It flew across the room, followed by the rest of it.  
  
The room quickly filled with drawers flying out windows, ripped bed sheets, and various other things.  
  
George Weasley, despite having had what his brother and many other Gryffindors would have considered fun, trashing Flint's dorm had not helped his mood in the slightest.  
  
He went to find Fred and Lee.  
  
He was going to need help, nothing was too awful for Marcus bloody Flint.  
  
  
  
1.2 Ron's POV  
  
Ron was sitting on the couch across from the fireplace, trying his best to look cool. Normally he wouldn't be so self-conscious, but sitting across from him was Hermione Granger, one of his best friends, and the one person he felt totally uncomfortable and awkward with. Before he could talk to her, really talk to her, they had been great friends, totally comfortable around each other. Before. Before he realized how he felt.  
  
Before Victor Krum.  
  
He looked down at his hand and was surprised to find his knuckles white from gripping the armrest. He didn't know if it was because of Krum or Hermione. He released his death drip on the chair and looked over at her. She was reading. Big surprise. There was only one way to fix this problem.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"Mionee," he started.  
  
She looked up from the enormous book. Probably light reading.  
  
"Yes Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Look Hermi.."  
  
Ginny burst into the common room, hugging a book to her body.  
  
"Hermione! I found it!" Ginny shrieked excitedly, pulling Hermione off the couch.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Sorry Ron." Hermione said, not sounding very sorry.  
  
In truth Ron was glad Ginny had bad timing, well actually she had perfect timing, now he could put off his talk with Hermione until later. Or maybe he would just forget about it.  
  
He watched Ginny drag her into the furthest corner, and she started talking quickly, very unusual behavior for Ginny he thought. Hermione looked very excited, and when Ginny finished, she started jumping up and down, squealing. Ron looked at her in disbelief. Hermione Granger did not squeal, or jump. He shook his head.  
  
All girls were mad. Completely and utterly mad.  
  
  
  
Angelina's POV.  
  
Angelina dropped the last ingredient into the silver cauldron that was in the middle of her dorm.  
  
Katie walked over to their wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful dark blue cloak, and set it down next to the cauldron.  
  
"I think we sh…" Katie was cut off by the sound of their dorm door opening and, a full recovered, Alicia walking in.  
  
"You really should lock the door you know. Hey, is it ready already?" Alicia asked excitedly. This would cheer up her rotten mood.  
  
"Yep, it's all done. Grab a cloak!" Angelina said. She too couldn't contain her excitement.  
  
"Oooo, me first!!!" Katie begged Angelina and Alicia  
  
Alicia laughed, the first time since her encounter with Flint.  
  
"I think we should let her Lina, before she explodes!" Alicia said.  
  
"Yay!!!" Katie squealed.  
  
She grabbed the dark cloak she had taken from the wardrobe and gently lowered it into the cauldron.  
  
Angelina looked at her friends.  
  
"Are you ready?" She asked.  
  
"As ready as I can be!" Alicia said in delight.  
  
"Yes already! Lets do this!" Katie said impatiently.  
  
They each took out their wands and placed one hand on the cauldron. They began to chant in unison.  
  
"Defendrumus shieldar incantus invise  
  
Defendrumus shieldar incantus invise  
  
Defendrumus shieldar incantus invise"  
  
"Defendrumus" Angelina whispered.  
  
"Shieldar" Katie said under her breath.  
  
"Incantus" Alicia murmured.  
  
"INVISE!!!" They yelled together.  
  
The cauldron glowed in a silvery light, then stopped.  
  
There was a nervous pause.  
  
"Did we do it?" Katie asked softly, putting her we wand down and removing her hand from the cauldron.  
  
"I don't know," Alicia said unsurely. "Take the cloak out and see."  
  
Katie stuck a tentative hand in the cauldron and pulled out the cloak.  
  
It looked the same, but it seemed to have a shimmery effect that wasn't there before.  
  
"Put it on!" Angelina said excitedly.  
  
Katie complied and put the cloak on.  
  
She draped it around her.  
  
The only part of Katie that was visible was her head.  
  
She hadn't pulled the hood up.  
  
Angelina and Alicia looked at each other, then at the seemingly bodiless Katie.  
  
"It worked!" Angelina said disbelievingly.  
  
Katie went to look in the mirror.  
  
There was a silence in the room, which was quickly broken by Alicia shrieking  
  
"Me next!"  
  
Angelina could only stare in amazement at Katie, and what they had created.  
  
She went and got her cloak.  
  
  
  
1.3 Alicia's POV  
  
It was the day after Katie and Angelina and herself had discovered how to make invisibility cloaks. It was two days after her encounter with Flint.  
  
Their detention had gone rather smoothly, with the exception of Katie and Bole, who had once again tried to maim each other. Fortunately they were unsuccessful, as Professor McGonagal had conjured a barrier down half of the room, so Katie and Bole only stared at each other murderously the entire detention.  
  
She got out of the shower and dressed quickly for breakfast.  
  
Alicia wasn't very hungry, but she tried to eat. George kept trying to spoon-feed her, and the result was a large stain on her jumper.  
  
She didn't mind though. Being around George kept her mind off the upcoming game against Slytherin.  
  
Unfortunately, George was the reason she had to fix the match.  
  
She had had a crush on George since the first year almost, but now she was starting to think she just might be in love with him.  
  
Last month she had tried to write him a letter telling him how she felt, she wrote so many but none seemed right. She thought she had disposed of them all. Apparently she hadn't, because Flint had gotten his filthy hands on one, and as if that wasn't bad enough, he also had managed to get her picture of him!  
  
It was one of him in his swimming trunks holding his beaters club.  
  
He didn't know she had taken it, actually she had gotten Katie to sneak behind a dune and take it for her.  
  
She pushed her food around as Dumbledore got up to make the announcements.  
  
She only listened with one ear, she wasn't very interested.  
  
"I would like to take this opportunity to remind everyone once again that the forbidden forest is forbidden to everyone, even Gyffindors." Dumbledore said with amusement and a twinkle in his eye.  
  
The whole school turned to look at George and Fred.  
  
They feigned innocence, then pointed at each other.  
  
"It was him!" They said together.  
  
After the laughter died down, Dumbledore continued with the announcements.  
  
"Mr. Filch has asked that all students re-read the list of regulations in his office, as he has kindly added another one hundred and forty two rules to the list, and we don't want anyone to get into trouble  
  
now, do we?" he asked.  
  
Once again the entire school looked at George and Fred.  
  
They put on Percy faces.  
  
"We are shocked that you think we would deliberately bend the rules for no reason other than our own entertainment!" George said.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Dumbledore went on.  
  
"And it is my pleasure to announce that we will be having another Yule Ball later in the year." He said it as though it were no great deal. The students thought otherwise.  
  
There was a huge uproar.  
  
Dumbledore sat down in his place.  
  
Everyone was talking excitedly about who they wanted to go with and what they wee going to wear.  
  
Alicia was about to ask George if he might maybe want to possibly go with her, when a hand roughly grabbed her shoulder.  
  
Alicia whirled around in her seat, to find, an unfortunately straight nosed, Flint.  
  
"What the hell do you want Flint?!" George demanded angrily.  
  
He ignored him, instead choosing to focus on Alicia.  
  
"We need to talk Leeshy." He said, with the Slytherin trademark sneer.  
  
Alicia got up and went with him, ignoring the protests of her friends.  
  
They went over to a quiet corner, or as quiet as they were likely to find in the uproar.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want now?! I'll fix the match f that's what you wanted to ask, I told you before! Just leave me and my friends alone, you dumb git!" Alicia said in a huff.  
  
"It's not actually about the match, well, actually it does intertwine with what I wanted to say." He said in his usual malicious way.  
  
"Malfoy been feeding you big words again Flint?" Alicia asked in a cold tone.  
  
"Hmm, very witty today aren't we? Actually I'm here to offer you a choice. Well actually it's more of an ultimatum, but that's not important. You either fix the match so Slytherin win, or accompany myself to the Yule Ball."  
  
Alicia just stared at him in disbelief, while over at the Gryffindor table, two hazel eyes watched them.  
  
  
  
1.4 THE END  
  
Whew! That was a longen! I thought it was only going to be 2 pages. Oh well, sorry! Also, my friend has HP and the chamber of secrets, where they go in the Sly. Common room, so I had to make it up, very very sorry!!! I have to go now, I can't feel my hands.  
  
MMmmmmmm, sugar.  
  
Bye de bye!!! ( 


	4. A re-hatting

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, which are the ones I made up. J.K owns the only really real characters, which are the ones she made up and put in her booky books!(  
  
They are real Dammit!!!  
  
Also, I borrowed some names off Robert Jordan, sorry to rip stuff off, but I needed nasty names, and his are pretty nasty.  
  
The names do not belong to me, but to the glorious Mr. Jordan.  
  
*heralds start heralding.*  
  
Rating: Gee, I wonder. Hmmm, could it be PG-13?  
  
Warning: Lately I have been suffering from a sever case of writer's block. In an attempt to cure my self, in the past two hrs I've had two cans of [V] energy drink, 10 pixie stix, and two hot chocolates, and I've just finished my Buffy-a-thon. ( my friends and I sat down and watched every episode of Buffy from Season1-5)  
  
I am now slightly hyper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D  
  
A/N: Heehehe =P Anyway, in my reviews incase you can't tell, that was NOT me, but my stupid sister who can't spell and wasn't supposed to read my story!!! (happy birthday Morgan () Thank you to Potter Princess, Luisa and Silver arrow!!! You guys rule!!!  
  
I have reviews!!!!! Thank you gods! * Bows to pile of books*  
  
Oh, the Ginny book thingo does tie into things, later.  
  
I seem to remember a certain evil nasty returning at the end of book four, and, well… you'll see!  
  
On with the story!!!!!  
  
  
  
ALL FOR YOU  
  
  
  
Chp 4 a re-hatting.  
  
Alicia's PoV  
  
Alicia Spinnet sat back down at the Gryffindor table and grabbed her fork.  
  
She held it tighter.  
  
One good thrust with this, she thought to her self.  
  
She sighed.  
  
I'd probably end up with a bent fork, that idiot's head is so thick! She thought to herself.  
  
She began to think of ways she could solve her predicament-each involving a rather damaged Flint.  
  
"Uh, Alicia? Do you wanna put that fork down, you're starting to scare me." Ron said worriedly, moving his head away from the fork held at his head.  
  
She gave a start.  
  
"Oh, sorry Ron!" Alicia put the fork down and looked around the table. All of her friends were looking at her expectantly- except George- he wasn't even looking at her. He was twisted around in his chair, glaring at the Slytherin table.  
  
"What?" She asked, slightly more snappish than she intended.  
  
"What did Flint want?!" Angelina demanded impatiently, leaning forward in her seat.  
  
"Oh, he um, just wanted some, er…flying tips!" Alicia said, a little to enthusiastically.  
  
George snorted, though he still didn't turn around.  
  
"Huh?" Katie asked, puzzled.  
  
"Why would a Slytherin, let alone Flint, admit to Gryffindor being better than them? And ask for help?!" Fred asked, bewildered.  
  
"Um, I don't know. You know, I think I'll go and lie down for awhile guys, I don't feel so good anymore." Alicia said after seeing a positively glowing Flint out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Poor Leesh, do you need someone to go with you?" Katie asked.  
  
"No, no, I'll be alright. See you later."  
  
She got up and walked out of the Great hall slowly. She could feel Flint's eyes on her.  
  
As soon as she was out the door she began to walk faster, almost running. She didn't pay any attention to where she was going.  
  
How had she gotten her self into this? Why was Flint so awful?  
  
She knew Slytherins were in Slytherin for a reason, but Flint really was a nasty piece of work.  
  
The stairs beneath her feet began to move.  
  
The stupid thing was she was doing this all for George, the guy who thought of her as one of his friends, the little one with curly hair and freckles, his brother's girlfriend's friend.  
  
Alicia stopped walking and looked around.  
  
Dozens of brilliantly colored eyes looked back at her.  
  
Somehow she had managed to get up to the owlery.  
  
She sat down on the hay-covered floor. She could feel the tears coming, but refused to let them run.  
  
Marcus bloody Flint would not make her cry!  
  
She heard hay crunch under the weight of someone's feet and turned around.  
  
George stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hi Leesh." He said hesitantly.  
  
"I um, thought you were going back to your room." He said.  
  
Alicia struggled against the lump in her throat.  
  
"Oh, er, I thought I'd owl my sisters, they haven't heard from me in awhile." Alicia lied.  
  
George walked over and sat down in the pile of hay next to her.  
  
"Alicia, what's going on with you and Flint?" he asked seriously.  
  
Alicia looked out one of the many windows.  
  
"Nothing's going on, I don't know what you mean." She said evasively.  
  
"Oh, I guess he broke your leg for fun!! Leesh you can tell me. If he's being a bastard, me 'n' Fred 'n' Lee'll go and sort him and that lot out. They wont be hurting anyone for a long while once we're done with'em." He said protectively.  
  
"George, I'm fine, really. This is something I need to do on my own." She said quietly, sniffing and rubbing at her eyes.  
  
"Why do you let him do this to you?!?! Alicia whatever's going on it's not worth it!!! He's only going to hurt you more!" George yelled in frustration.  
  
He regretted it.  
  
Alicia stood up. She only just reached his shoulder, but somehow she managed to be the tallest in the room by inches.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me what's important in my life George! I'm doing this because I need to, I don't find it enjoyable having Flint breathing down my neck every second! Just stay out of my business!!!" She shouted, and ran out the door in, her eyes starting to tear up.  
  
She ran down the stairs, across corridors and halls until she reached the girls bathroom.  
  
She burst through the door, scaring a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor first-year, locked herself in a cubicle and broke down completely.  
  
  
  
George's PoV  
  
George didn't know where Alicia had gone, but after looking for half an hour, he gave up and went back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
It was deserted; everyone else was still at breakfast.  
  
He sat down heavily in an armchair by the fireplace.  
  
Why was she doing this? He was likely to be suspended if she ignored Flint, but it was a small price to pay. He and Fred were always getting in trouble, what difference would one more punishment make?  
  
George heard a sudden click as the portrait hole swung open, and a first- year girl came through, followed by Lee.  
  
"Hey George, where's Leesh?" Lee asked by way of greeting.  
  
"Dunno, she was up in the owlery 'bout half an hour ago, but she left in kind of a hurry." George said, wondering where Alicia had gone, he'd even checked the secret passages.  
  
"I know where Alicia is." The first-year girl piped up from where she was sitting, reading a potions book.  
  
"Really? Where is she, um…Jasmine?" George asked uncertainly, there were a lot of first years; he couldn't keep track of all their names.  
  
She smiled and went very red. A seventh-year boy knew her name!  
  
"She's in the girls bathroom, the one on this floor." She said shyly, her face flaming.  
  
"Thank you!" George exclaimed getting up from his chair.  
  
"Uh, you're George, right?" She asked, looking at something immensely interesting on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, that's me!" He said happily.  
  
"Well, um, I don't think Alicia wants to see you right now." She said, scuffing her shoe back and forwards.  
  
"Huh? Why wouldn't she want to see George?" Lee asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I might be wrong, but she was crying and cursing about a Marcus and a George. I think she meant you." Jasmine squeaked, very embarrassed. She didn't usually talk to boys, especially not cool, older boys!  
  
"Oh." George said, disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry George, I'll go see if she's okay!" Lee yelled as he ran towards the portrait hole.  
  
It swung open and he dashed out.  
  
"What's he so excited about?" George muttered.  
  
He sat back down. He looked over at the only other person in the room. She was sitting across from him holding a book in front of her face, trying to look inconspicuous, as she was holding the book upside down, was failing miserably. She kept glancing over the top of the upside down book and quickly looking at him, and then ducking back down.  
  
He sighed.  
  
This was going to be a long morning.  
  
The portrait hole swung open again with a click, and Fred, Angelina, Katie, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry came through.  
  
"Hi George." Katie said, sitting herself down on the big couch next to his chair.  
  
"Hey, where's Alicia?" Angelina asked, looking around.  
  
"She's in the girls bathroom, this floor." Jasmine said.  
  
More cool, older people!  
  
"Oh… um, why is she in there?" Katie asked George.  
  
George groaned inwardly.  
  
"Well, she and I sort of had a little fight." George replied.  
  
"What?! She's in there by herself moping? What if Myrtle's in there? Alicia will be wandering the halls with her!" Angelina exaggerated in a rush, as she usually did when she got a bit too worked up about something.  
  
"Don't be daft Lina, Leesh wont kill her self! She'd have to spend all her time with Myrtle and the Bloody Baron!" Fred said reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah," said George "that isn't even Myrtle's bathroom, and besides, she's not there by herself, Lee went to talk to her about five minutes ago."  
  
There was a silence as recognition dawned on them.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Angelina exclaimed, grabbing Katie's hand and pulling her to the exit.  
  
Fred started to laugh.  
  
"Good old Lee! Maybe I should go and help." Fred mused to himself.  
  
His mirth was cut short by glares from Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"So what happened my dear brother?" Fred asked mockingly, "The Weasley animal-magnetism malfunctioning? Well, most handsome twin, if you need to borrow some, I'm never in short supply." Fred said, flashing an incredibly embarrassed, beetroot-faced Jasmine one of his infamous grins.  
  
Normally George would find teasing first-years terribly amusing but he really wasn't in the mood.  
  
He got out of his chair again.  
  
"I think I'll go for a walk." George announced half-heartedly.  
  
He left the Gryffindor common room and headed for the one-eyed witch.  
  
He needed to have some fun for a while.  
  
  
  
Alicia's PoV  
  
Alicia looked at her hand.  
  
It was bleeding.  
  
She ripped some toilet paper off its roll and began to dab at her damaged knuckle.  
  
She wondered why she let herself get so mad at George; he was only trying to help after all.  
  
Did he know, about the deal with Flint?  
  
Probably not, if he did he'd be asking her why she was doing it.  
  
God! Why was Flint so bloody evil… she heard the door open and someone walk in.  
  
Great, she thought, the last thing I need is Angelina or Ka…  
  
"Whoa, you guys get couches in here!" A male voice exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Lee! What are you doing in here?" She asked wiping her eyes and blowing her nose on some more toilet paper.  
  
"Oh, hey Al. George didn't know where you were and this little girl said you were in here, but you didn't wanna see George. I figured I'd see if you were okay." Lee said. She could hear him turning on taps.  
  
"You figured you'd just come and see how I was in the girls bathroom?" Alicia asked incredulously. Even Fred had some boundaries.  
  
He turned off the taps.  
  
"So, do you wanna tell me what's going on?" He asked seriously.  
  
Alicia sniffed, took a deep breath, and the whole story came spilling out. Once she started she couldn't stop, she told him everything.  
  
Well everything except why she was doing it.  
  
Lee sat on the other side of the cubicle door, listening intently.  
  
The bathroom door swung open again, Alicia heard two sets of feet stomp in and towards her.  
  
"Lee Jordan!!! Get out of here this instant!!!" Angelina yelled.  
  
"Lee, leave Alicia alone, she doesn't want you in here annoying her!!! This is the girls bathroom!" Katie added, somewhat more amused at the situation than Angelina.  
  
Alicia heard Lee start to get up, and spoke up from her haven.  
  
"It's alright guys, he can stay." She said, her voice still shaky.  
  
She came out of her cubicle and was instantly squished by the two, rather concerned, girls.  
  
Alicia was very happy to know her friends cared, but oxygen was fast becoming an issue.  
  
"Uh, guys? Air!" Alicia gasped breathlessly.  
  
After much fuss and many "are you okay?'s" she decided it might be a good time to leave.  
  
"Leesh, where are you going?" Katie asked, her voice filled with concern.  
  
Alicia replied without turning around, continuing to the exit,  
  
"I think I'll go for a walk. I need to get some fresh air."  
  
She glanced at them and left.  
  
Once out the door, she lingered for a while to hear what they were saying. Normally she wouldn't eavesdrop, but then again she hadn't really been herself lately.  
  
"She seems okay." Angelina said.  
  
"Yeah, She's just peachy." Lee said sarcastically.  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Katie and Angelina yelled together.  
  
Alicia pulled herself together and headed for the one-eyed witch.  
  
She needed to have some fun for a while.  
  
Alicia ran down the dark, musty corridor. She was almost there.  
  
She wished she had thought to bring her new cloak; it would have been very useful.  
  
She stopped running and started to walk very slowly and quietly.  
  
The stairs were just ahead.  
  
Approaching the foot of the stairs carefully, she warily looked back down the tunnel. Forgetting caution momentarily, Alicia remembered the first time she had used this particular passageway.  
  
It had been two weeks into her first year. She hadn't made very many friends- she had been very shy before her encounter with the twins- and she was looking for a place to hide from a nasty Slytherin third year that was chasing her for no apparent reason.  
  
She had been terrified. Muttering and running her tear filled eyes found the witch. She didn't know why, but she had gone straight to it, still mumbling under her breath. The witch had opened just as Gert had come around the corner. Not knowing what to do she had jumped in, the entrance closing behind her. She ran about halfway down the passage before she ran into two little red haired boys. Alicia laughed to herself. Before she had actually met them she really didn't like them. They were loud, annoying and had stolen all the first year girls' clothing and had arranged it neatly on the quidditch pitch and charmed it to parade around saying "Snape loves you, Snape loves me, we're an oily haired family, with a hex and a curse and enough oily haired gits between us, wont you say you'll take the hint and leave us!!!"  
  
Alicia, totally forgetting about her much needed adventure, walked over and sat on a crate next to the stairs.  
  
When she ran into them in the tunnel, they were carrying as many bottles of butter beer and other delicious things they could hold between them.  
  
They had been as shocked as she was to find someone else in the tunnel. George and Fred had recovered first though, and tried to get up to their usual mischief.  
  
"Hi, I'm George!" Fred had said to her, grinning like an idiot, as though meeting someone in an underground secret passage was an everyday occurrence.  
  
She had been very offended that they thought she was so stupid as to not be able to tell them apart. "You are not, Fredrick Weasley!" she had exclaimed tearfully. They had both been stunned. "How did yeh do that?" George asked, clearly in awe of the weeping little girl. "Our mum can't even tell us apart, and she's known us for way to long she says!"  
  
After she told them apart, the threesome were almost inseparable, even more so after they cursed Gert to walk backwards- she had stayed that way for a week- It had been terribly amusing watching her as she had tried to chase them backwards.  
  
CRACK!!!  
  
She was brought back into reality sharply, as a red headed blur fell past her and straight onto a crate, shattering it.  
  
Alicia sprang up, startled.  
  
"Ow." A sarcastic male voice said, as none other than George Weasley began to pull his, mostly undamaged, body out from the pieces of splintered wood.  
  
"George?" Alicia exclaimed, taking her own sweet time to walk over and help him.  
  
"The one and- well actually there is two of me. I hope me-two is having better luck than I am." George complained, dusting himself off. "I haven't fallen off stairs since I was three! And, come to think of it, that was because we were jumping off the stairs! Why am I having so much damn-"  
  
Georges ranting was cut short as the ceiling above them creaked abruptly.  
  
They both spun their heads towards the noise.  
  
George grabbed Alicia's hand.  
  
Alicia sat back down on her crate.  
  
They could hear a muffled conversation going on in the store room of the shop above their heads, there seemed to be an argument taking place.  
  
" I'm telling yeh Pithers, I'm not going mad! I heard a crash!" The first voice said.  
  
"Well then Blake, what caused this crash? Nothin in here's broken." A second male voice, apparently Pithers answered.  
  
Alicia began relax. She looked at George straining to hear every word. He seemed to have forgotten he was holding her hand, very tightly at that. She wondered what he was doing down here. No doubt trying to smuggle-  
  
"What the? Pithers!!!" Blake shouted.  
  
The latch on the trapdoor twisted. George, already on his feet, grabbed Alicia's arm and pulled her up.  
  
Not waiting for her to gain her balance he pulled her along at a sprint, desperate not to be caught.  
  
Alicia heard the trapdoor open even as they reached the first corner.  
  
She could hear George cursing under his breath, still pulling her along.  
  
They zoomed down the twisting, winding tunnel, trying vainly to reach the exit.  
  
Alicia could hear the yells of the employees chasing them, gaining.  
  
She was getting tired, she wasn't used to sprinting long distances.  
  
George obviously felt her slowing and began to pull harder.  
  
Faster.  
  
George was careening down the passageway, practically dragging Alicia. She risked a backward glance.  
  
She wished she hadn't looked. She could make them out in the darkness, about 40 metres behind them. They were going to be caught she knew it. There was no way George and her could out run them.  
  
There was no way she and George could out run them, but George could make it.  
  
She tried to pull free of his iron grip. She ran into him as they abruptly stopped.  
  
30 metres away.  
  
George slammed at a big granite brick.  
  
20 metres.  
  
The wall swung open. George pulled her in and immediately began to push at the brick from this side.  
  
10 metres.  
  
It started to swing closed. Inches from sealing, it stopped, as the their two pursuers tried to hold the wall open.  
  
Before Alicia could do anything George heaved himself against the wall. There were shouts of anger and loud cursing as the wall clicked shut.  
  
The men started to pound on the wall. It didn't budge.  
  
George was leaning against the wall, panting heavily.  
  
Alicia started to laugh. George, still panting, looked up at her curiously.  
  
She kept laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked , puzzled.  
  
Her laughter cut off immediately. Straight faced and serious, she looked at him.  
  
"You. Fell. Off. The. Stairs" she said quite seriously, and then burst into a fit of laughter once again.  
  
George looked slightly offended.  
  
"Every one- everyone – Everyone makes mist- mistakes!!!" George yelled, trying to be heard over her hysterical laughter.  
  
Alicia didn't pay any attention to George, and kept right on giggling.  
  
George started to smile. He realized this and tried to suppress it, but the harder you try to suppress something, the harder it tries to get out.  
  
Soon George and Alicia were both in fits of laughter, actually forgetting what they were laughing about.  
  
About a half hour latter, after their mirth had died down sufficiently, Alicia realized two things- one, she was hungry, she hadn't really eaten that much at breakfast, and two, this wasn't a part of the tunnel she'd been in before.  
  
"George, where are we?" She asked, looking around.  
  
They were in a little room made of granite. There was an old, brown oak door across from them.  
  
George grinned broadly, for the first time in a long while.  
  
"So you haven't found this place before?" He asked delightedly.  
  
"No, It never occurred to me to look for secret passages inside secret passages." She said truthfully.  
  
His grin got even wider.  
  
"Time for some fun, Leeshy." He said excitedly, and with that he pulled her through the door and further away from all of her problems.  
  
  
  
George's PoV  
  
George watched Alicia's face light up as she put on a long purple robe over her clothes.  
  
She looked amazing.  
  
He had taken her down the passage that led to "Reanna's Robes" in Hogsmeade. That way they would be able to walk around with out being taken for Students sneaking about, as this was not a Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
They left the storeroom quietly through a backdoor, and headed for the three broomsticks.  
  
"Are you sure no one will realize we're students?" Alicia asked in a whisper.  
  
George snorted.  
  
"Who could recognize us?" George asked as they seated themselves in a booth at the back.  
  
"Heading for trouble again I see, George." A pretty voice said behind him. He spun around to see Madam Rosmerta, looking down at him in amusement.  
  
Alicia jumped, her face had guilt written all over it.  
  
He pretended to look abashed.  
  
"Hello Rosmerta," He said trying to sound innocent "Um, fancy seeing you here?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"George Weasley, I know you well enough by now. You don't have to pretend to be guilty, I wont tell anyone you or your little friend were here," She said looking at a rather worried looking Alicia. She laughed again, "I never have before. Anyway, what can I get you kids?"  
  
After George and an extremely relieved Alicia had their drinks, they spent the rest of the afternoon restocking some of their supplies that had been getting low, although they completely avoided Honeydukes for obvious reasons. Alicia had quite a number of things that George hadn't thought she would know what were, let alone consider using.  
  
At four o'clock they stopped in an alley on their way back to Reanna's to check they had all that they wanted.  
  
While he was checking his Zonko purchases, Alicia gave a laugh.  
  
"I wish professor Trelawney was here George." She said.  
  
"Why would you want that mental case here?" He asked her, not looking up from his bag of tricks.  
  
"Look over there!" She said gleefully, pointing across the street, and down the other alley.  
  
He looked.  
  
Sitting on it's haunches, looking straight at them, was the biggest dog George had ever seen. It was black, and it's cold eyes seemed to see right through him.  
  
He looked away quickly.  
  
He had never been mad enough to sign on for one of Professor Trelawney's classes,  
  
but he had heard about Grims before.  
  
He watched Alicia pace the little granite room impatiently, waiting for an oppoutunity to sneak past Pithers and Blake,  
  
who had apparently been trying to open the wall all day long.  
  
It was now six o'clock. They were late because Alicia had forgotten to get something, she wouldn't tell him what it was.  
  
They had been waiting forty five minutes already, and the Honeyduke staff were ludicrously determined. If they hadn't given up by now, they probably wouldn't for a while yet.  
  
They waited for another hour.  
  
He looked at Alicia again, and quietly got up.  
  
She looked at him wonderingly.  
  
"Be very quiet." He mouthed soundlessly, and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
She started to say something, but she must have changed her mind about it. She followed him silently out of the little room.  
  
He led her back up the passage ways, then turned down a side corridor.  
  
"Where are we go-"  
  
"Shhhhh" George replied.  
  
They reached a little, green wooden door.  
  
George carefully opened it.  
  
The room contained an armchair, a table and a small, single bed lined against the wall.  
  
Alicia looked at him questioningly.  
  
"They aren't going to give up for awhile Leesh, I think we're going to have to sleep here." He said.  
  
Alicia accepted it all without any arguments. She pulled of the robe they had "borrowed", sat down in the armchair and pulled it over her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
"Going to sleep, what do you think I'm doing?" She said impatiently.  
  
"Uh, Alicia, in case you haven't noticed there's a bed over there." He said sarcastically.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Then you wont have anywhere to sleep Georgie." Said just as sarcastically as George had.  
  
"Alicia, don't be silly. I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed." He argued.  
  
"I'm smaller than you, I fit in the chair and you don't. If you don't sleep in the bed no one will." She retorted in an overly cheerful voice.  
  
He gave up. There really wasn't any point. After she was asleep he'd move her into the bed and he'd sleep on the floor.  
  
"Alright, you win. I'm going to go and see if they've gone yet, I'll be back in about an hour."  
  
"Bye" Alicia said with a yawn.  
  
  
  
Alicia's PoV  
  
Alicia woke up and gave a start. She wasn't in her room!  
  
Then she saw George on the floor and everything came flooding back to her. She looked at her watch, three fifteen in the morning.  
  
She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep in the soft sheets of the bed.  
  
The bed.  
  
She muttered under her breath and got up. She couldn't move George, not without waking him up, and he was probably to heavy  
  
for her anyway.  
  
She lay down next to him in the tiny room and curled up in her robes.  
  
She fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
It was five o'clock the next time Alicia woke up. She didn't know why, but she felt so happy, just lying there in the little room in her robes.  
  
She rolled over, and jumped a mile.  
  
Kneeling over her was a grinning red head, holding four chocolate frogs.  
  
"They're gone. Here have some breakfast." He said handing Alicia two of the frogs.  
  
"That wasn't nice you know, moving me of the chair." She said sulkily as she ate.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Well, it wasn't very nice of you to move yourself onto the floor." George replied.  
  
"Lets get back before someone actually misses us." He said.  
  
They left for the one eyed witch.  
  
Alicia and George crept through the common room as quietly as they could manage. After the lecture they had received from the Fat Lady they did not want to find any more people awake. What kind of person would be roaming around this early in the morning?  
  
Alicia and George went their separate ways to their dorms.  
  
Alicia snuck up the stairs and carefully eased the door open. Good no one was awake yet. Angelina was snoring.  
  
She changed silently into her pajamas and slid into bed. She had just started to doze off when she was awakened abruptly by a pillow flying through her curtains.  
  
"Wake up you two! We need to get down to breakfast." Katie's enthusiastic voice cut through the early morning silence.  
  
"Why do we need to be up so early?" Alicia asked, she wasn't all that tired, but a few extra hours sleep would be nice.  
  
"Uh, because we have a match against Slytherin this morning." Katie said, pulling her quidditch robes out of the closet.  
  
"By the way, where were you yesterday? You must have got in pretty late." Katie asked, grabbing her sneakers.  
  
"Oh, I was around. Actually, I went down to Hogsmeade. I needed to restock our supplies." Alicia replied somewhat evasively.  
  
"Oh, did you happen to see, I don't know, maybe George down there?" Katie asked sweetly.  
  
Alicia laughed nervously. Angelina kept snoring.  
  
"Why do you think I saw George down there? I mean, well…not that… what do you know?" Alicia asked, giving up.  
  
"Relax, I didn't tell anyone you were gone. Fred and I realized that you were both gone, and we figured you went off somewhere together." Katie reassured her.  
  
"Angelina!" Katie yelled, bringing Angelina awake with a start.  
  
"What? Oh, right, the match. Hold you're horses Katie, I'm getting up- Okay!" Angelina said snappily.  
  
After the three of them had had showers and woken the boys, they headed down to the great hall.  
  
  
  
George's PoV  
  
After a largely uneventful breakfast, probably because they had gotten there at five thirty in the morning, George and the rest of the Gryffindor team sat in the change rooms, listening to their captain Katie Bell rant on about tactics, and how Oliver would have done things.  
  
He looked over at Alicia, who was sitting across from him, in between Fred and Harry.  
  
She looked like she was struggling with something, arguing with her self.  
  
He didn't wonder what it was. He knew what she was trying to decide. Whoever was making her do this would pay once he found them.  
  
"Okay team, lets go beat some snake!" Katie yelled, a little to enthusiastically.  
  
The rest of them just looked at her.  
  
"Well what did you want me to say?" Katie asked defensively.  
  
They all reached for their brooms and walked out onto the pitch to meet a roaring crowd.  
  
Lee was yelling something nasty about the Slytherins and Snape, dancing out of reach of Professor McGonagal, holding the Megaphone over the edge so she couldn't remove it from his possession.  
  
"And here comes the Gryffindors!!! Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, Potter, Weasley and Bell.  
  
This is Katie's first match as captain, I'm sure we'll see some plays worthy of the late captain Wood. It's also ickle Ronnies first-sorry Professor, wont happen again, seriously, hey!- Anyway, Ron Weasley's first match, he's reputed to be a superb keeper.  
  
The Slytherin's glared at them from their side of the pitch.  
  
Madam Hooch stepped into the center of the pitch.  
  
"Captains, shake hands!" Madam Hooch yelled over the din.  
  
Katie and Flint walked up, neither looking at the other. Katie was glaring murderously at Bole, and Flint was leering at Alicia, who looked to be restraining herself by a thread. George hoped he could hold himself back.  
  
They shook hands, each looking as though they were trying to snap other's hand off.  
  
After they pried their hands free, Madam Hooch pulled out her whistle.  
  
"Mount your brooms…on my whistle…three-two-one-"  
  
They were off.  
  
Lee's voice sounded over the cheers.  
  
"And Katie Bell takes first possession of the quaffle, tearing down towards- Ouch! You cheating bastards!!!" Lee shouted, as Bole hit Katie full on in the side of the head with his beater's club.  
  
Katie spun upside down, hanging on with her arms and legs wrapped around her broomstick.  
  
The was uproar in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw stands.  
  
Bole and the other Slytherins seemed to think this was rather amusing, they were howling with laughter as a furious Madam hooch flew up beside them.  
  
"Penalty!!! Unprovoked attack-" She was cut off abruptly, as Katie, who had since swung back up, launched her self at Bole, and began to swing her arms at Bole rather aimlessly, but still getting the job done.  
  
This caused the Slytherins even more amusement, with the exception of Bole, who was being severely scratched.  
  
"Penalty!!! Are you listening?! Stop that at once!!"  
  
She pulled out her wand.  
  
Bole, meanwhile, was trying to fend Katie off, and throw punches, and stay on his broom all at the same time.  
  
"Sepparro!" Madam Hooch practically screamed.  
  
Katie and Bole flew apart immediately.  
  
Madam Hooch was fuming. She took three deep breaths and began again.  
  
"Penalty to Gryffindor, for an unprovoked attack on their chaser. Penalty to Slytherin, for an attack on their beater." She said in a very level voice.  
  
Angelina flew forward and took the Gryffindor penalty. She got it passed their keeper with no problems.  
  
Montague took the Slytherin penalty, he was still laughing so hard that he missed completely, resulting in frantic yells from Flint.  
  
"And Gryffindor are off to an early lead, despite the obvious display of cheating we saw before." Lee commentated, having snatched the megaphone back from McGonagal after his, colorful, language.  
  
George flew slightly above the rest of them, a little ways below Harry, and was keeping a very sharp eye on Flint and Alicia.  
  
  
  
Lee's PoV  
  
Lee Jordan watched his friends soar around the quidditch pitch. He had never been one for flying. He much preferred to talk.  
  
"And Johnson's in possession, Go Angelina!" He shouted into his megaphone. Professor McGonagal watched him out of the corner of her eye, after the last outburst she was ready to snatch the magical megaphone off him given the slightest chance.  
  
'YES!! She scores!!! That's 70-40, with Gryffindor in the lead." Lee yelled excitedly.  
  
"Oh, here's trouble, Montague's got the quaffle and he's heading straight for Ron. No, he dodges both bludgers slammed at him by the Weasley twins. He's going to-YES!!! Ronald Weasley has saved it!" Lee informed the mostly cheering students.  
  
"Quaffle now passes to Spinnet, she's really tearing up the pitch."  
  
Suddenly, all the Slytherins except for the seeker and their keeper headed straight for, or after, Alicia.  
  
"Oh no, I don't know if she'll be able to get around this lot!" Lee stated anxiously.  
  
Flint, Montague, Mordeth, Fain and a rather torn up Bole were now positioned in front of the goalposts, effectively guarding their end with six players.  
  
Fred and George were putting bludger after bludger into the group, but to no avail.  
  
Suddenly a brown and red blur streaked down at the other end of the pitch, followed by a blonde and green blur.  
  
"And Potter's seen the snitch!" Lee shouted with glee.  
  
The other Slytherins looked over at the to seekers, straining for the little golden ball.  
  
Alicia darted under them, and quickly put the quaffle past the distracted keeper, just as Harry caught the snitch and Malfoy went careening out of control, straight into the Slytherin stands.  
  
Screams of joy and defeat filled the air, and the atmosphere buzzed with excitement.  
  
"They've done it! Alicia scores and Potter's caught the snitch!!! 230-40!!! Gryffindor wins!" Lee's yelling could barely be heard over the roar of the students.  
  
Next to him McGonagal was dancing around in triumph, she had probably had a little "wager" on the match with Snape. Those two were always going at it.  
  
Lee got out of his seat and ran down to congratulate his friends on an amazing game.  
  
He got down and helped lift Alicia and Harry up on people's shoulders.  
  
This would be a good party.  
  
  
  
Flint's PoV  
  
Marcus Flint paced around the change rooms, searching for more words to throw at his completely useless team.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" He demanded of them.  
  
"That should have been the easiest match of the season! We still have to face Hufflepuff and you're being beaten by Gryffindors?! What is wrong with you, you moronic gits!" Flint ranted.  
  
He went on like this for some time after the rest of his team had left.  
  
It was about an hour later when he finished berating himself that he realized.  
  
He was going to the yule ball.  
  
With Alicia Spinnet.  
  
Hysterical laughter filled the air.  
  
  
  
George's PoV  
  
George guided his firebolt down, over the outer wall of the massive keep, touching down on the cobblestones of the outer courtyard.  
  
He set it against the stonewall, out of the way.  
  
He absently brushed some dust of his light plate and removed one of his gauntlets.  
  
His fabulous hearing alerted him to someone trying to sneak up behind him. He spun around.  
  
"Flint, what are you doing here! Where's Alicia you bloody git?!"  
  
George demanded crossly.  
  
"Ha HA!" Flint cackled "You'll never find fair Alicia, you knave! In fact, no one will ever find you, scurvy dog, for you will never make it past me alive!" Flint nimbly climbed up the wall and stood up to look down upon his opponent, and newly discovered, mortal enemy, sir George.  
  
George stepped forward menacingly.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" He called up to his foe.  
  
"Why, yes, I believe it is." Flint sarcastically called back.  
  
"Well then, you poxy knight! Bring it on!!!" George yelled, throwing his gauntlet to the ground in challenge.  
  
Flames shot up from behind Flint and suspenseful music started to play in the background as he began to laugh maniacally.  
  
Brave sir George drew his sword from it's scabbard at his side, and prepared to face his nemesis.  
  
"You're in for more than you bargained for, pageboy. Talimaa! Rousheed! Get him!!!" Flint commanded to unseen allies.  
  
The ground began to shake.  
  
The valiant sir George could only watch as two Hungarian horntails rose into the air behind a cackling Marcus.  
  
The towering creatures landed in front of him. Immediately  
  
recovering his senses, he sprang into action.  
  
Dodging flames and talons, George ran under the first dragon, rolling and jumping to avoid being skewered.  
  
Now underneath the creature, he thrust up with his sword, into it's belly.  
  
The beast gave a mighty roar. George dashed quickly away, as it toppled to the ground, not dead, but effectively removed from battle. He moved onto the second one.  
  
He dodged flame and fang and used the same maneuver he had with the first.  
  
With the main threats gone, he could concentrate on Flint.  
  
He looked up, his stare so ferocious it caused Flint to kneel right there on his wall and surrender.  
  
"I'm sorry brave, mighty George! I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm just a cowardly weasel, not worthy to be in your presence…"  
  
George left without waiting for his defeated enemy to finish groveling.  
  
He headed straight for the main entrance to the keep.  
  
Once inside he did not delay, he went up the flight of winding stairs three at a time.  
  
At the top of the stairs there was a big wooden door. George kicked it open and strode courageously in.  
  
Near the window, chained to the wall was Alicia. She looked up at him admiringly.  
  
"Oh George! I knew you'd come for me!" She breathed.  
  
He quickly went over and ripped the chains off with his bare hands.  
  
"Are you alright Alicia? Did he harm you?" George asked, his heroic voice filled with concern.  
  
She didn't get a chance to answer, as pillows began flying through the window, hitting him squarely in the face.  
  
"George, get up."  
  
"George…"  
  
"Wake up you lazy git!"  
  
George sat straight up in his four-poster bed.  
  
Two grinning faces looking down at him, each were armed with pillows.  
  
"C'mon George, its time for breakfast." Lee informed him.  
  
Outside the rain crashed to the ground in torrents and the wind blew, howling so loudly the thunder was having trouble being heard at all.  
  
"I think one of me had a little to much butter beer last night, dear brother." Fred teased.  
  
George got up.  
  
"What makes you say that, brother mine?" George asked as he pulled his robes on over his jeans.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, you poxy knight!" Fred laughed.  
  
George just looked at him.  
  
"I don't think you should make such a big deal about it, fireman Fred." George said, bringing up one of Fred's more vocal dreams.  
  
"None of that now, you two. Lets get down to the great hall, I'm starving!" Lee said.  
  
George, Fred and Lee sat themselves down across from Alicia, Katie and Hermione.  
  
"How's you're head George?" Katie asked innocently.  
  
"It's just fine thanks." He retorted, helping himself to the sausages.  
  
"How's Angelina? She had a few as I re-" Fred was interrupted by Dumbledore clearing his throat.  
  
"Ahem. Can I have everyone's attention please." He asked politely, with the usual twinkle in his eye.  
  
Everyone in the hall ceased their conversations and looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
He smiled at them.  
  
"It is my pleasure to inform you that we have a new student. She has just transferred from Durmstrang, and is in her seventh year.  
  
Ellara will be in Slytherin house, please make her feel welcome."  
  
There was a quiet applause, and through the entrance, walking rather quickly, came Ellara. She instantly had everyone's attention.  
  
She was of about average height, but that was all that was average about her. She had long, very dark brown, curly hair- her skin was the color of alabaster, which made her pink lips seem darker than they actually were. Her eyes were pale blue, almost gray. In short she did not look like she belonged in Slytherin, where most of them looked worse than Pansy Parkinson.  
  
He looked at his friends. The girls were looking at her with looks varying from admiration to outright jealousy.  
  
The boys were paying very close attention to her as she sat down in the only available chair at the Slytherin table, between Mordeth and Malfoy.  
  
He looked at Ellara, who had gone the color of a tomato. She didn't seem to want any of the attention.  
  
George looked up at the teacher's table.  
  
Dumbledore was smiling to himself, as if he knew something they didn't- which he most probably did.- Most of the rest were looking down at the new arrival, all admiring her. Snape was looking at Ellara too, but it looked as though he was trying to work out a difficult puzzle, one that's answer was only inches away, but still eluded him.  
  
George turned back to his friends, only to find that Harry, who he was sitting next to, was wearing the same expression Snape was.  
  
He followed Harry's line of sight to a most uncomfortable Ellara-who was being chatted up from all sides-but try as he might, he just couldn't figure out what there was to figure out.  
  
The adoring silence was broken, much to Ellara's relief, by the sound of the morning post flying in.  
  
Errol flew down to deliver their his and Fred's mail. Unfortunately, Errol's old age seemed to be affecting his aim, and so Fred and George's mail landed in Fred's bowl of cereal.  
  
Fred sighed, and for the third time that week, fished their mail out of his breakfast.  
  
George gave a sigh of relief. No howlers today.  
  
There was a metallic cling as Hermione dropped her spoon on the table. In her other hand was a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Guys, I think you might want to look at this." She said quietly.  
  
Katie and Alicia looked at the paper. Alicia gasped and Katie tore the paper out of Hermione's hands.  
  
"What?" Fred demanded, wanting to know what all the fuss was about.  
  
The blood had drained from Katie's face, and Alicia's wasn't much better. They all looked terrified.  
  
Katie shakily handed Fred the paper.  
  
He held it between them so they could both see what was making everyone so scared. There was a frantic buzz of conversation all over the hall as students read the front page of the Daily Prophet.  
  
" YOU KNOW WHO HAS RETURNED- 18 MUGGLES KILLED IN DEATH EATER RAID."  
  
George looked at his brother and saw a mirror image of what he knew his face must look like. Fear.  
  
The news spread through the hall like wildfire. The students began to look up to the head table where the teachers were talking in rapid whispers to one another. Then Dumbledore stood, his eyes lacking their usual merriment.  
  
This time there was no need to clear his throat, he had their undivided attention.  
  
"I assume you are all aware of what has happened." Dumbledore began "I would like to be able to guarantee your safety, but I can only assure you that we will try our best to protect you. It has been some time since Lord Voldemort…" The entire hall, minus Harry, Ellara and Snape, gasped at the use of You Know Who's name. "…was loose in the world. I mean to take all precautions necessary to make this school a safe zone for witches and wizards, but to do so, I will need your co-operation." He turned to tiny Professor Flitwick. "Professor, please bring in the sorting hat." He said levelly.  
  
Professor Flitwick gave a small squeak, and hurried to retrieve the peculiar old hat.  
  
Dumbledore turned to face the students again. His eyes were filled with a determined strength that managed to calm the students. Slightly.  
  
" I mean no offence to anyone, but this must be done. If you wish to leave, you may do so." He looked comfortingly around the great hall.  
  
Everyone was looking nervously around. The most commotion was at the Slytherin table, no doubt discussing whether to turn tail and leave-their parents were most likely the Death eaters.  
  
After much talking and fuss, no one left.  
  
Everyone was sorted.  
  
George surveyed the depleted numbers of students in the great hall.  
  
Most of the houses were more or less intact. Slytherin, on the other hand, had a total of thirty students remaining.  
  
Though these were heading towards what were likely to be dark times, George couldn't help but smile.  
  
Flint was gone.  
  
The sorting hat had seen what was in their minds, all their thoughts and plots, anything that was too dangerous to allow that person to stay at Hogwarts.  
  
The sorting hat had had quite a good laugh at the things in George's mind. He really wished it would take him seriously for a change- it had laughed at his schemes when he had first arrived at Hogwarts.-well at least someone found him amusing.  
  
Just like when they were sorted into houses, the sorting hat would sit on people's head for minutes, or only have to touch the person's head for a second before identifying their correct house.  
  
It had sat on the remaining Slytherins head's for the longest.  
  
When it came to Flint, it had screamed no when it was still an inch away from his head. The same went for Malfoy and Mordeth.  
  
Surprisingly, Bole was still there, to Katie's absolute horror.  
  
Most of the students were much more calm now. All the possible threats had been removed, Dumbledore was close at hand, basically everything that was preventable had been prevented, so there wasn't that much to worry about.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall were escorting the banished students down to the train station. Snape was keeping an eye on the remaining students who apparently had no secret desires to annihilate the entire school.  
  
"Enough. All students return to your dormitories."  
  
His aggravated near whisper echoed through the halls as though he had yelled.  
  
  
  
Hermione's PoV  
  
"Ginny, we can't! It's bad enough that we broke the rules ourselves, we can't just drop this on them! Besides, who would we be telling? Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, both notorious for trying to 'save the day', fred and George Weasley- do I even need to comment on those two?" Hermione actually paused to take a breath, " My point is, they're all irresponsible and would abuse the ability-"  
  
"Hey, Ginny!" Lara, one of Ginny's roommates called, hurrying over. "Where were you today?" She exclaimed "In care of magical creatures we saw the most amazing thing! Hagrid brought in this unicorn, but it was different to any we've seen before! It had the most beautiful eyes, they were a hazely color, and it had this gorgeous lock of orange hair at the front of it's mane! Hagrid was real excited, he'd never seen one before-can you imagine, Hagrid not having seen an animal before. Wow! I'll see you later Gin, I'm gonna go and tell Tarela, bye!" and with that she scooted away at full speed.  
  
Hermione stared at Ginny.  
  
"Yes Ginny, where were you?" She asked in an accusatory tone.  
  
Ginny grinned guiltily.  
  
"Hagrid was complaining that unicorns were so hard to catch this time of year, and, well…I kinda, was a unicorn…" She said uncertainly.  
  
Hermione's face became pensive.  
  
"Hermione? What?" Ginny inquired curiously.  
  
"I wonder what my animagus should be?" She pondered.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, after much moral debate, Hermione and Ginny approached the far corner of the Gryffindor common room. Sitting there were Alicia, Ron, Harry and Katie. Ron and, an amazingly cheerful, Alicia seemed to be having an argument about which player was more important- chaser or keeper? Katie was trying to cheer up a traumatized Harry, he had just been asked to the yule ball by Temaile Yuarblek, a rather large Slytherin seventh year who unfortunately had not been required to leave.  
  
"Hey Mione."  
  
"Hey Ginny." Ron and Harry said simultaneously.  
  
Katie and Alicia looked at each other, then at Ron and Harry. Their faces broke into huge grins.  
  
"Hi guys." Hermione said casually.  
  
Ginny was looking nervous.  
  
"So what brings you two to this corner of the world?" Alicia asked mischievously, looking at Ron and Harry again.  
  
Ginny began to blush.  
  
"Actually," Hermione said calmly, " we came to tell you all something, something impo-"  
  
"We're animagi!" Ginny injected quickly.  
  
There was a stunned silence.  
  
"You're a what?!" Harry asked incredulously, breaking the silence and staring in awe at Ginny.  
  
"Are you serious?" Asked Katie.  
  
"Yes, we're serious." Hermione said impatiently. "Now, do you want to learn to do it too, or were you just going to sit there and gape at us?"  
  
They all got up immediately and began to tail Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Where 're we going?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Ron, you and Harry might not like where we're going. Actually Harry kind of hates the place. We're going to Myrtle's bathroom." Hermione told him.  
  
Harry groaned loudly.  
  
Ginny looked at him worriedly.  
  
On the way to Myrtle's bathroom, the party of eager students ran into Fred, Angelina, Lee and George.  
  
They didn't get the chance to say anything-as they went past, Alicia grabbed George by the arm and Katie did the same for Lee, calling over their shoulders for Fred and Angelina to follow.  
  
"Where are we going?" Angelina asked impatiently.  
  
Katie laughed.  
  
"You'll see. Hermione and Ginny have a surprise for us." She replied evasively.  
  
They turned down the corridor that led to the bathroom. When Ginny and Hermione stopped in front of the door, the late arrivals, and Harry, began to groan.  
  
"Not Myrtle!" Lee whined.  
  
"Yeah, there 're plenty of other girls bathrooms around, Herm." Fred complained loudly.  
  
"Shush you two." Hermione bossed and haughtily pushed open the door to one of the most avoided places in the entire castle.  
  
The moaning and wailing of moaning Myrtle hit their ears the moment the door was open.  
  
Harry looked pleadingly at Hermione and Ginny, wishing they could try this someplace else. He really didn't like moaning Myrtle.  
  
Hermione whispered to Ginny, who scurried over to the far wall and began counting bricks.  
  
The others, besides Hermione, watched her curiously.  
  
She seemed to find what she was looking for, and began to tug at one of the particularly large bricks. After a little jiggling it came out, revealing… a large hole in the wall.  
  
Ginny reached deep into the niche and pulled out a small, but terribly thick, volume.  
  
"What's a grendy-ella?" Ron asked squinting at the old book.  
  
Myrtle wailed loudly.  
  
"Greaendela not grendy-ella," Hermione corrected, pulling out her wand and aimed it at Myrtle's stall, " and it's not a what, it's a who. She was the witch who discovered how to transfigure into an animagus." She patiently explained.  
  
"Containe silentae." she said negligently.  
  
Myrtle's wails stopped immediately. No one seemed to notice, or care.  
  
George's eyes went wide.  
  
"You mean, that thing'll tell us how be animagi?" He asked, astonished.  
  
"Exactly. And we know it does work, because Ginny has already tried it." Hermione accused.  
  
Ginny grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Wait, why is it called Greaendela's tear? I mean, this doesn't seem like something to cry about." Fred stated.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, ready to continue with her explanations.  
  
"As far as I can tell-I haven't read the whole thing yet-she called it this because…she had an accident when she was experimenting. She kind of got stuck, halfway. She was part human, part hippopotamus for about six years until the researchers discovered how to undo it. She didn't change her form ever again after that."  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Oh, well that's comforting." Angelina said sarcastically.  
  
"Relax. Ginny didn't have any problems-although she could have seeing she did it without me- she can talk us through if we need it." Hermione said calmly.  
  
After many assurances that they would be perfectly safe, and most definitely would not end up half person and half hippo, everyone was just about ready.  
  
"Um, I know you guys really want to do this, but could we do it one at a time? It'll make it easier for Hermione and me to help you." Ginny said, not sounding at all like her timid self.  
  
"Okay Gin, take us through." Fred said enthusiastically.  
  
"Alright, um-"  
  
"Wait!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Ginny spun around to face her, Hermione was sitting in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Ginny, why didn't you tell me?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Tell you what?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"When you first tried to do this, you weren't trying to turn into a unicorn were you?" Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
Ginny looked guilty.  
  
"No, not really. Actually I was trying to change into an owl." She said, not backing down from Hermione.  
  
"I just thought I did it wrong. After that first time it was really easy, and I was always the unicorn."  
  
"Ginny's a unicorn?" Harry asked Ron in an amazed whisper, staring at the no longer shy Ginny.  
  
"It's news to me." Ron said, just as shocked as Harry was.  
  
"Ginny, you should have told me!" Hermione said. "It turns out that it isn't what you want to be, but what suits your personality the best. That mean's you could turn into anything!" Hermione stopped to take deep breaths.  
  
Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Just a minor technicality. Everything will be fine. Okay, who wants to go first?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other. Ron stood up.  
  
"I might as well get this over with." He said quietly, glancing at Hermone, who was once again engrossed in the thick book.  
  
Ginny explained the procedure to him and the others thouroughly, with occasional inputs from Hermione.  
  
"The main thing is to visualize yourself changing. Apparently it doesn't matter what. Are you ready?" She asked her brother.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." He said, his voice laced with both excitement and nervousness.  
  
All eyes in the room were on him.  
  
At first nothing happened. Ron squirmed under their gazes.  
  
"I don't thinkthishish worggg-" he was cut of as he changed before their eyes. He no longer had a "people mouth".  
  
In fact, there sat a large dog. One almost identical to the one George and Alicia had seen at Hogsmeade, but slightly smaller, with hazel eyes.  
  
His tail began to thump on the floor excitedly.  
  
Suddenly Ron re-appeared.  
  
"Wow!!! That is the most amazing thing! You guys have to try it! It's so amazing!!!" Ron raved.  
  
To emphasize his point he "poofed" back into a grim, and stayed there.  
  
"Alright then, who's next?" Ginny asked.  
  
In the next fifteen minutes Hermione and Ginny's little experiment had turned, in addition to Ron's Grim, Angelina had turned into a Hippogriff, Harry into a Stag, Katie into an owl and Lee had the same result Katie did. Everyone was still in their animal forms.  
  
It was now George's turn.  
  
His face was filled with excitement.  
  
Animagi and humans alike watched as he changed.  
  
There was a lot of gasping when everyone realizes what George was.  
  
"Well, I did say you could be anything." Hermione pointed out, looking up at George.  
  
"Would everyone stop looking at me?" George demanded, stomping his hooves anxiously.  
  
"Uh, George, in case you hadn't noticed, you're kind of hard to miss." Alicia said, gapping at the shirtless, four legged, George-cenataur standing in front of them.  
  
After another minute or so of staring, George changed back, looking relieved to be back to his natural state.  
  
Fred got up.  
  
"My turn!" He said excitedly.  
  
A look of concentration appeared on Fred's face. Then he frowned, looking very worried.  
  
"I think I should wait until next time." He said looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not really," Fred said, " But this room feels really small all of a sudden."  
  
He continued to look around the bathroom. He sat down.  
  
"Someone else's turn." He said.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Alicia, the only one besides Hermione and Ginny who hadn't tried it.  
  
"Here goes nothing." She said nervously.  
  
She moved to a clear space. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate.  
  
There was a lash of light.  
  
"What the…" George questioned.  
  
"Dammit!" A tiny voice squeaked.  
  
The animagi and people looked up.  
  
Hovering in the air, surrounded by a nimbus of light, was Alicia- a very tiny Alicia with wings and a petal dress.  
  
"Why me?!" She squeaked.  
  
"Why am I always the little one?" Alicia whined.  
  
George was staring opened mouthed at the cursing little faerie, and the others weren't far off either.  
  
She hovered around muttering to herself.  
  
Hermione was flipping furiously through the book, looking for answers.  
  
Her head came up abruptly, as she heard something bump outside.  
  
"Guys someones-" Hermione was interrupted by the door swinging open, and a pale, round boy came wandering in.  
  
"Trevor, where are…" The wandering boy stopped and looked up. Staring at him were two owls, a stag, a grim, a hippogriff, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, the Weasley twins and a little tinker-bell thing.  
  
"..you" He finished quietly, going very, very white.  
  
"Neville?!!!" Everyone who could talk exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Oh dear." Alicia squeaked.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Hmm, sorry about that, I seem to be getting a bit long winded. I used to have troube writing a whole page.  
  
I didn't have a chance to proof read this, so if it makes no sense, TELL ME!!! Thanks.  
  
I know the whole animagi thing isn't true, but it made it easier for me. I don't care if George shouldn't be a cenataur. He is a cenataur so there. =P hehehe.  
  
Anyway, next chapter something is actually going to happen, in the form of visitors.  
  
Yep, he's comin back, along with a few others.  
  
If it doesn't happen next chapter, it will in the one after that. Probably.  
  
Well that's me done for awhile, toodeloo ( !!! 


End file.
